Role Reversal: Jessica Jones
by Dio Black
Summary: One-shot! What if Jessica and Kilgrave's positions were reversed? And their powers? Lemon.


**A/N: So I got tired of sitting and staring at a word document of other stories I've been writing and drawing a blank on what to do next. I recently just finished season two of Jessica Jones on Netflix and I had this weird 'what if?' thought that I just couldn't shake. That's why I'm writing this one-shot, because I feel like I need to write** _ **something**_ **and this should be good practice while I get back into the swing of things. Hopefully people will get some enjoyment out of this, it's certainly no 'Purple Morality' by the author Cambrian Beckett, but then again there doesn't seem to be a lot of people writing and reading in the 'Jessica Jones' category anyway. In fact that story was the very first SI story that I gave a chance, and I was hooked ever since.**

 **The premise of this smutty one-shot; what if Jessica and Kilgrave had a reversal of roles... and powers?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica Jones or any of the characters from Marvel.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language. Mind control, femdom, dubcon, and a slight dash of yandere.  
**

 **Role Reversal: Jessica Jones**

A loud *BANG* rang out like a shot followed by an obnoxious *ding-ding-ding* as the lights from the strength testing machine flashed and the numbers climbed fast before suddenly maxing out and nine hundred and ninety nine.

"Oh-ho, would you look at that?" The dark brown haired man said with an English accent and splaying his arms out wide. "I tried to warn you guys I'm stronger than I look. Now pay up." He finished in a smug tone.

The wide eyed bar patrons handed over the agreed upon bet and mumbled about having gotten played somehow before wandering off.

Money in hand, the Englishman made his way back to the unoccupied bar stool that his friend was saving for him. He slapped the twenty dollar bill down on the counter, turned and spoke, "This ones on me Simpson." He flashed a roguish grin.

Will Simpson, the man in question, snorted into his drink before setting it down in favor of addressing his friend. "I still can't believe you have all that power and you only use it to swindle people out of their money." The sandy blond said while shaking his head in some combination of disbelief and amazement.

"Yeah, well, I was under the impression that was more socially acceptable than breaking open ATM's."

"Woah Kevin, I'm a cop now." He reminded the sandy blond haired man.

"What? I'm agreeing with you. I haven't done that in..." He trailed off noticing Simpson's raised eyebrow, "A long time, I'm sure the statute of limitations is up by now." Kevin finished by taking a lengthy gulp of his drink and trying to act nonchalant.

Will Simpson just chuckled and let it drop, he wouldn't turn his best friend in. He'd even kept him safe from people who would try to put him in a lab and study him, Dr. Kozlov being just such a person who sprung to mind.

Will remembered when he met and befriended Kevin Thompson, practically nagging him until he got his life story. Kevin had been born with a degenerative muscle disease that would have seen him bed ridden by the time he was thirteen and dead before twenty. His parents, being unscrupulous scientists, used him as a test subject in illegal lab experiments to cure the disease. Whatever they did didn't just cure him, but gave him superhuman strength.

It was at that point in time that they were discovered and shut down. Kevin's parents, in a fit of spite, destroyed all digital and physical copies of their files and documents to prevent anyone else being able to replicate what they did. They fled, abandoning their son only to die in a car crash while they were making their escape.

Kevin didn't become aware of his abilities until shortly after he was declared healthy and free to go. He got his emancipation and moved to New York for a fresh start. He met Will when he saved him from being hit by a car, stepping in front of him and stopping the speeding vehicle with his bare hand.

"Still though, with your abilities, you could make a real difference. You could save people." The blond cop egged on.

"Like what? Put on a cape and a costume and just walk around at night looking for criminals to stop? That's what you're for. Minus the cape." He slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Well you did just quit your job today. What are you going to do now? Find another nine to five office to work in? I know you hate that."

"I don't know." Kevin exhaled loudly while swirling his glass. "I need to update my resume, do you think I can put day drinking under 'marketable skills'?"

 **RR-RR-RR**

Afternoon faded to late night all too quickly, so Kevin and Will called it for the evening and went their separate ways.

On his way home, Kevin was interrupted from enjoying the evening air by the sound of heavy thuds and someone crying out in pain. Looking down the street, the brown eyed man couldn't believe what he saw. Three stereotypical looking thugs were raining blows down upon one defenseless man. A defenseless man who was begging for them to stop.

He was already on his way to intervene and put an end to the senseless violence when he could finally make out some of what the thugs were saying.

"He's seen our faces. We have to take him out." Said the one holding the victim down.

In response, one of the others drew a knife and reared back to stab the helpless man; when his arm's momentum came to an abrupt halt.

"The fuck?!" The thug exclaimed when he saw a single hand holding his wrist and effortlessly holding him back.

"Alright that's about enough of that. You lot leave him alone and get out of here." The reluctant vigilante demanded.

"Hey fuck you man! Let's get him!" The one Kevin mentally dubbed thug number three in his own head shouted at him, completely unaware of what exactly they were up against.

Kevin, for his part, could only roll his eyes. Up until now, these thugs hadn't killed anyone that he knew about, and most likely hadn't done any permanent damage to the person huddled on the ground. As such, after stopping the murder attempt, he was willing to let them go and call it a job well done for minimal effort. He physically sighed at having underestimated human stupidity once again.

With a sharp twist, he dislocated the wrist of the knife wielding thug, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the knife while the other two rushed him, seemingly undaunted by their friend being disarmed, but in reality just too cocky to realize this was the second sign they were in over their heads.

The first one to reach Kevin was casually backhanded, and subsequently sent flying a short distance only to land in a pile of garbage bags piled up on the sidewalk.

The super powered individual shoved the one whose wrist was broken to the ground while he sidestepped the other charging thug and decided to hasten him along by shoving him in the back as he passed, sending him face first into the car door behind him.

Broken wrist thug was back up and swinging wildly with his good hand, but hadn't managed to even connect with one before Kevin grabbed a fist full of his shirt and threw him one handed into the fence behind and to the side of the original victim.

"Come on guys, enough is enough." Kevin tried again to talk them down.

The thug whose face was recently intimate with a car door tried to charge and tackle him again, only for Kevin to brace himself and stop him cold. The Englishman gave a quick knee into the thug's torso, and gave a sympathetic wince when he heard the distinct crack of a broken bone. He always tried to be careful with his strength, but he was getting frustrated that these people just weren't listening to him and taking the out he'd given them.

He didn't have time to think about it any further however, as when he dropped him to the ground, the one who he backhanded in the beginning was back up from the trash and had found a piece of rebar to swing at him.

Kevin caught it in the middle before it could connect to him, and used his superior physical strength gave it a sharp jerk forward causing it to hit the thug in the face, making him cry out in pain and let go of the improvised weapon.

"Now you guys are just embarrassing yourselves." Kevin said.

Once the three assailants where back on their feet and paying attention to him, he decided to give them one final demonstration, knowing they were close to routing.

He held up the rebar, an end in each hand, and proceeded to bend it into a pretzel with contemptuous ease.

That did the trick, and the thugs turned and broke into a run shouting obscenities until they were out of sight.

The temporary vigilante dropped the twisted piece of metal and moved to check on the injured person he saved, to see if they needed more help, or maybe even the hospital.

He was interrupted before he could even say a word however, by a slow, methodical clapping that escalated in enthusiasm, drawing his attention to an observer who had decided not to make their presence known until now.

The origin of the applause came in the form of an incredibly beautiful vixen. Kevin noticed the woman was slight of frame, but carried herself with a confidence that spoke of her believing that she is the most important person in any room she occupies. Midnight black hair spilled to shoulder length, framing her angelic face and highlighting her seductive eyes, full pouty lips, and adorable button nose.

Upon giving her a complete once over, he appreciated the slinky purple dress and accentuated her hips with a slit up the side to display her smooth, milky white legs.

"All right yes! That was absolutely tremendous. I thought I was good." She giggled with a wide smile.

"You are... A sight to behold. Isn't he something?" She asked, looking at the blonde woman and between two men who had been clapping along with her.

The woman in purple frowns at the men's lackluster reaction. "You boys are boring me. Leave." She commands, and the two obey, doing an about face and walking away swiftly. Her attention turns to the beautiful blonde woman she is arm in arm with, "Trish, why don't you go on and do whatever you want to do tonight. I think I found a keeper." She whispered to her oldest, and only real friend.

Trish smiled and nodded. "In that case I hope you share him later Jess." She said as they parted ways.

While this was going on, Kevin looked back at the injured man who was groaning on the ground. Jessica sees where her new toy's attention wandered too and decided to head him off.

"Leave him, he's fine."

"Yeah... He's fine." Kevin agreed. Of course he was fine, he's still alive after all.

"Here I am, just trying to decide where to eat when BAM! There you are. Performing feats of heroism." She paused for a moment. "Come over here, let me get a good look at you." She commanded, and he obeyed. Why shouldn't he? It wasn't an unreasonable request, he's even pretty sure he had that line used on him from women before.

As he approached, Jessica couldn't help but drink in his appearance. "Jesus look at you; you're a vision. Handsome... well built... and that accent." She looked him up and down, seeing his plain white button up office shirt, loosened tie, and cheap black slacks and shoes. "Appalling sense of fashion but that can be remedied."

"And underneath it all the _power_." She almost moaned as she bit her lip in anticipation. "Just like me! Though not quite as good, of course." But it was exactly what she wanted. What she _needed_. Jessica had been just going through the motions of life so far, having fun, doing whatever she wanted alongside her adoptive sister Trish who accepted her and what she could do. Only now there was someone else. Someone who was also... _gifted_... but in a different way, with a different power. But power all the same. She wasn't alone anymore, and now, neither was he. Jessica could tell that they were meant to be. Eventually, he would see it that way too. No matter how long it took.

First things first however. She needed to know more about him. It helped knowing that he couldn't lie to her while they were getting to know each other; then again, _no one_ could.

"Tell me, did you enjoy beating up those thugs?" She asked.

"Yes." Kevin answered, surprising himself with his honesty.

"Why?" The woman pressed.

The brown eyed man only thought about it for a moment before he knew why he liked it, "Because I helped someone. I made a difference."

Jessica's mouth actually gaped at his response before she blew out a heavy breath and smiled at him. "Well... how noble."

'Noble, that's one word for it.' Jessica thought as she struggled not to laugh. Best to turn him away from that path sooner rather than later. This gorgeous fool was hers now, no one else's. He wouldn't have time to waste on the rest of these boring, useless people.

"What's your name?" She asked her next question.

"Thompson, Kevin Thompson."

"No, no, no, your superhero name you must have one." She said in amusement. Obviously he hadn't been doing the superhero thing for long if his lack of disguise and instantly giving his real name as his default response was any indication.

He slowly shook his head, "Just Kevin Thompson."

"Well Kevin then, Kevin's fine." The woman said, then held out her hand for him to take. "You like Chinese food. Come on, I know a great schezwan place, let's go. I want to know _all_ about _you_." She declared the first part, not giving him a choice in the matter; and the last part said with a husky breath.

There was only a small niggling sensation in the back of Kevin's head, a voice that said something wasn't quite right here. But for all that he thought about it, he just couldn't put his finger on it yet. He would understand how completely enthralled he already is by the end of the night. And that it was too late to do anything about it from the moment this beautiful woman opened her mouth.

 **RR-RR-RR**

Every word she speaks, has to be obeyed. Kevin found this out during the course of dinner at the restaurant that Jessica treated him to. It was little things at first, like how a couple was already seated at the table that had taken her fancy. The maître d had apologized that it was already taken, and offered another seat for them. But that wasn't good enough for her, so she breezed by him like she was royalty, and when he tried pestering her to stop, she simply said "Be quiet." And silenced him just like that.

That was suspicious to be sure, but it could have been chalked up to a brazen personality and supreme confidence, a force of presence that some people just seem to have.

When she got to the table, the woman in purple told them they were done; and like magic, they got up and left without a word of protest leaving behind a half-eaten meal.

Jessica snapped her fingers and demanded that the table be cleared immediately, and a pack of busboys that where in earshot dropped whatever they were doing and descended upon the table and picked it clean like a pack of hyenas with a carcass.

After sitting down, a waiter was swiftly presented to them to take their order. Kevin hadn't even been able to look at a menu before Jessica was ordering for both of them. And yes it was true, he _did_ like what she ordered for him. But that's not the point! Kevin was a grown, independent man who can make his own decisions!

As the night wore on however, he realized, that he _couldn't_ say no to this woman. Or disobey. She'd present him with a hoop to jump through and he'd _have_ to do it no matter what. He couldn't control his own actions. It was with a slow, dawning realization, that he began to understand what _her_ power was.

She speaks, and everyone obeys.

This woman, Jessica, was dangerous in the extreme. He knew there was virtually no limit to what she could compel people to do. What she could _make_ him do, even against his will. No matter how much he resisted, his body reacted, and he was terrified.

Towards the end of the evening, he began to hope and pray that she would finally let him go. That she would get bored and free him from this nightmare.

Kevin tried to be apologetic, tell her that he recently quit his job and needed to go so he could have an early start tomorrow on finding a new one.

She giggled cutely and smiled at him... but the smile never reached her eyes.

The raven haired woman told him, in no uncertain terms, that he wouldn't have to worry about finding a job or working ever again. _She_ would be taking care of him from now on.

The infuriating woman even turned his own words against him, almost effortlessly. When he insisted he wanted to leave, she only asked, quite innocently, if he _wanted_ her.

There were many interpretations to the question she posed to him, yet only one answer.

"Yes."

Kevin's body and mind betrayed his soul. He knew it was dangerous, stupid, foolish in the extreme. But in a moment of weakness he couldn't help himself. He _wanted_ her, and every sinful thing that entailed.

And that's how they found themselves here and now. In the hallway that led to Jessica's room from the incredibly luxurious hotel she'd decided to stay in this week.

They crashed through the door to her room, Jessica just barely getting the card key out to unlock it while she hungrily assaulted his mouth with her delicious lips and silver tongue.

Kevin may have been strong, but she was forceful, and between the two of them, Jessica was most certainly the one in control of their situation.

"Sit down and don't move." Her breathy voice ordered and he complied.

"I know you're scared of me. Of what I can do." She spoke in barely above a whisper as she straddled him on the edge of the bed.

"But you don't need to be, not anymore." Jessica intoned softly while her lips trailed up his neck and to his ear.

"Because we're alike you and I. We need to stick together. From now on, you belong to me. You _are mine_." Her heavy leaden breath inhaled his scent deeply and she moaned in ecstasy as she sensually writhed atop him.

"Every time you think of me, every time you see my face, every time you hear my voice, even in your mind, you will know that you love me. That you want me. That you _need_ me." Her incessant commands took root inside of his mind, planting seeds that he knew would forever alter the way he thinks.

In that moment, Kevin knew that there was no going back to how things were before Jessica entered his life. Only by her word could he ever conceivably be released from her thrall that even now, he could feel permeating his brain and wrapping around his thoughts like a comforting blanket. The worst part was that he knew if it came down to it, because of what she was doing to him, he wouldn't ever _want_ to leave her, even if he could.

She pulled back to look at him in the eye, "Smile for me Kevin." And he did.

"You can move now if you want." Jessica panted as she continued to grind her sex against him.

He didn't even realize she had just given him the only chance he'd ever have to get away from her. Instead of throwing her aside and making a break for the door, his left hand came to give a firm squeeze on her hip while his right caressed her face.

She gasped in surprise and how gentle, yet firm his hands felt on her, and it only stoked the fire in her belly for wanting and needing him more and more.

"Tell me you love me like you mean it." Jessica commanded him.

Both of his hands cupped her face now as he brought her closer and looked directly into her eyes. "I love Jessica. You don't have to tell me to, I love you anyway."

And damn it but he meant it too. He was ashamed to admit, even if only to himself, that it felt good to be wanted. That someone desired him enough to control his very thoughts in an effort to have him, that Jessica would go _so far_ for _him_ that it spoke to a primal part of his very being. After being abandoned, then orphaned, by his parents, combined with his caustic personality that pushed most people away; having this beautiful woman desire him so strongly made him feel something for once.

Despite the fact that all of this was against his will at first, and that she was very much forcing him, a dark part of him wanted it to be this way.

Jessica could feel her heart leap up to somewhere near her throat at his words. His declaration that she had only partly forced him to say. He didn't have to say the second part, she knew Kevin did so on his own. And that meant he truly loved her! It was only a matter of time until he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Then show me."

 **Lemon Start**

Jessica squeaked as he threw her to the bed. Her arms swiftly pinned above her head as his lips claimed hers while his tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of _her_ man taking her, marking her as his owner.

The sound of tearing fabric cut through the air bringing a sudden stop to her moans as she broke off the kiss. Looking down she saw the culprit was her new possession using his impressive... strength to rip the violet dress off her slender body.

By some unspoken agreement, they both stopped and looked at each other. "That dress was expensive you know?" Her question sounding more like a statement as she informed him, despite the fact the sales clerk was more than happy to give it, among other such clothes to her for free.

Kevin's smoldering gaze froze her on the spot, and irrational and excited part of her wondering what he might do.

"Then I guess I'll have to make it up to you Jessica." He said, causing a renewed flood of juices to drench her all too thin underwear.

Whatever she might have said in response was lost as he unpinned her hands in favor of lowering his head to her breasts, his tongue going to work in circling one of her hardened buds before suddenly latching on with his lips and sucking, drawing a pleased gasp from the dark haired beauty underneath him.

While she was distracted, her brown eyed lover's hand slowly trailed down her taught stomach. She did notice after he switched to give her other perky breast attention, feeling his fingers tracing the edge of her G-string but never dipping under to get at her quim.

It didn't take her long to get fed up with that. She was many things, but patient wasn't one of them. "Stop fucking teasing me and *Gasp*!" Before she could finish her order his fingers slipped under her panties and went straight to circling her clit a few times. Jessica didn't even have a moment to revel in the feelings he was eliciting from her when his hand slid lower. Kevin ground his palm against her sensitive nub while two fingers easily slid into her wet and quivering cunt and curled upwards in a 'come hither' motion, firmly and steadily hitting that spot that always got her off.

Her juices gushed from her lower lips while screams of pleasure spilled from the upper pair. One of her hands gripped a pillow above her head and the other fisted what she could of the back of Kevin's hair, all the while her hips thrust up, fucking herself on her love's masterful fingers. Oh yes, she knew they belonged together.

When she came down from her explosive climax and could think straight again, she became aware of Kevin holding her.

"You still have clothes on. That's unacceptable."

In response he got up off the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, maddeningly slow for her tastes.

"Faster." She commanded.

His lips quirked up in a smug grin and she realized that he had been teasing her, seeing how much she could take before she gave him an order.

'Ohhhh he is going to pay for that insolence.' She mentally vowed.

"Lay down, I want to be on top." She ordered once he was nude. Jessica was pleased to note that he was well endowed. Not the largest she'd ever been with, but close, it is a beautiful cock, and if he could use that as well as his mouth and fingers... she shuddered at the thought.

Having long since stripped herself of the last vestiges of clothing, the raven haired beauty mounted him, sliding her slick lips against his hardened length, giving it a generous coating of her natural lubrication.

"Mmmmm, oh yessss." She hissed as she finally positioned herself so the head of his cock kissed her entrance and proceeded to lower herself, her pussy lips splitting obscenely to accommodate his girth.

Her hot vice was tight as it engulfed inch after inch of his dick, occasionally rising back up a little only to push herself down further until finally... finally she bottomed out with his entire length safely tucked inside her.

Kevin admired the sight of this beautiful, controlling woman with an expression of genuine bliss on her face.

Jessica slowly rocked back and forth, her walls squeezing down on her property below her, causing her no end of electric pleasure tingling through her entire body.

She picked up the pace of her gyrating hips, lifting up and down ever so slightly, panting and moaning as she gave in to her lust.

"You're not going to break me you know. You can go harder." Kevin said challengingly.

Jessica's smile was wicked as she did just that, putting her hands on his chest for greater leverage as she treated him like an incredible sex toy.

But if he was a sex toy then it was one that could fuck her back as each of his hands grabbed on to her cute bubble butt and started guiding her up and down, thrusting up into with great force while pulling her down.

Now it was him treating her like a cock sleeve, and Jessica found herself loving the feeling it brought her.

The inner hedonist in Jessica let loose, this man would be with her forever and only he would get to see her in this state from now on. She moaned and mewled as orgasm after glorious orgasm ripped through her petite frame for what seemed like hours until Kevin finally broke through her lust fueled haze.

"Jessica, I'm going to cum." He warned her, having held back as much as he could and finally reaching his limit.

The dark haired women's eyes went wide at that revelation. "No! You can't cum until I say so."

This was how he found his body truly _had_ to obey every order she gave him. His feeling of impending climax waned just slightly. The brown haired man still felt like he was just on the edge, that he _needed_ to finish and cum, but it just _wouldn't happen_.

He growled in frustration and reversed their positions with the dark seductress and began pounding into her with a vengeance.

Apparently it was more than fine with her if her cries of, "Yes, yes!" and, "Fuck me!" were anything to go by.

At some point during their wild love making, Jessica was the one who ended up being dominated, with her face down and her ass up while Kevin gave her long, hard thrusts.

Her mind was nearly breaking under the strain of near constant orgasms wracking her body, eyes rolled up into the back of her head while her wide smile seemed permanent.

"God you've got great stamina." She gasped at a particularly deep thrust that just touched her cervix. "You're wearing me out Kevin."

"You haven't said I could cum yet." He said through gritted teeth, nearly going crazy himself from being unable to come down from the edge of release one way, or another.

'Shit.' She thought to herself. Jessica had forgotten she said that in the heat of the moment. Just one of the few instances of having said the wrong thing, rare though they are. She normally had more control and said everything she meant to get what she wanted.

"Cum all over me." She finally said, granting him the release he'd so desperately needed for the last hour of fucking.

The slender girl rolled over when he pulled out so she could see him cum. And he didn't disappoint, rubbing his length for a few strokes over her now slightly numb and tingly nether lips before erupting.

He let out an animalistic grunt as his first volley shot far enough to paint a line from her cheek, down her neck causing her to gasp in surprise and excitement. Each subsequent rope landed further and further down her body, leaving thin lines of liquid heat from her small yet cute tits, down her stomach, with the last few drops of this truly _massive_ load dripped onto her bald pubic mound.

Kevin continued running his length along her slit, his cum and her juices mixing together on the lips of her thoroughly fucked pussy.

"Mmmm." She moaned wantonly as she scooped what was on her cheek into her mouth, sensuously sucking on her finger while looking in Kevin's eyes when he came back down from his own greatest orgasm.

That sight got a twitch out of his cock, and he was sure that all it would take is one word from her to become fully erect again. He actually did hope she was too exhausted to keep going, he certainly was.

 **Lemon End**

After they cleaned themselves up as much as they were willing to given their tired states, Jessica drew the covers up over them as she laid her head against Kevin's chest.

"We're going to have so much fun together." She said while idly running her hand over his muscled chest.

"Mm hm." He mumbled sleepily.

"When you wake up in the morning, you have permission to wake me up by worshipping my body. Now go to sleep my love." She magnanimously granted.

Once his head lolled back and his body relaxed, the woman who could make anyone do what she wants kissed his chest and up his neck, inhaling his scent on the way. She was tired too but had a few last things to take care of before she could embrace sleep as well.

"Obeying me makes you happy. My happiness is your happiness." She whispered lightly into the sleeping man's ear, speaking directly to his subconscious, furthering his indoctrination to her.

Jessica had gained her powers when she was a teenager after a car crash and took the life of everyone in her family except for her. When she was adopted by the Walker's, her and Trish set aside their differences eventually, and together discovered the limits of her power while taking advantage of it. Trish was given more opportunities for her natural charisma to shine through while Jessica could simply have anything she wanted.

They found through some of their tests that orders given can even effect people who are sleeping, or unconscious. They also discovered that _how_ she phrased her orders can have a huge effect on how they are carried out.

And now she was using her power to ensure her soon to be husband's heart belonged to her as it should be. Jessica was sure he wouldn't mind. Because she said so.

 **A/N: And there it is! Holy shit, from the first word to the last, all of this was written today. Does anyone else think it's a little weird that it's more socially acceptable for a beautiful woman to have her way with a man, even if he says 'no' in media today? I read an article about that happening in comic books and it kind of surprised me at how much it happens... Mostly to the Bat family. Anyway, sorry it's taken me so long to write anything, but like I said, I got sick of trying to force myself and not making any progress. I've got tons of ideas that I haven't started on yet because I feel like I have an obligation to focus on the three stories I've already started. But take this for example. Start to finish in one day. Crazy right?**


End file.
